poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The White Council/Continuing their Journey
Here is how The White Council and Continuing their Journey goes in Yuna's Unexpected Journey. Meanwhile at Canterlot. Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: Shh... Shh... Hush now, Isamu, Everything's alright. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (crying) Princess Celestia: There, There, My little ones, Everything's going to be okay. Human Rarity: (thinking about Emerald) I hope Emerald and her friends are alright. Human Fluttershy: I sure miss them. Human Rarity: (sighs and has a gold locket) At least we can keep our hopes up for their return. Back and Rivendell, The White Council are gathered. Princess Yuna: What's going to happen, Star Swirl? Star Swirl the Bearded: The White Council is going to start soon and I must attend to it. Princess Skyla: Okay. Star Swirl the Bearded: With or without our help, Princess Yuna and her friends will march on the mountain. They are determined to reclaim the birthplace of Prince Edmond and Prince Thomas and Princess Lady's homeland. I do not believe Prince Edmond feels that he’s answerable to anyone. Nor for that matter am I. Elrond: It is not me you must answer to. Lady Galadriel came up. Star Swirl the Bearded: Lady Galadriel. Galadriel: Star Swirl, It has been a long time. Star Swirl the Bearded: Age may have changed me, but not so the Lady of Lorien. Galadriel: (smiles) Star Swirl the Bearded: I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you. a wise voice: He didn’t. I did. Star Swirl turned and saw Gandalf the White and bowed to him. Star Swirl the Bearded: Gandalf. Gandalf: You’ve been busy of late, my friend. It's not just I who came alone. Princess Yuna: I don't believe it, Gandalf the White and Lady Galadriel! Dusty Crophopper: And Look! (points to the two blue wizards) Alatar and Pallando the Blue! Alatar the Blue: Hello, Prince Dusty Crophopper. Pallando the Blue: Hello, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Hi. Nyx: We're glad to finally meet you. During this meeting. Gandalf: Tell me, Star Swirl, did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed? Star Swirl the Bearded: Unnoticed? No, I’m simply doing what I feel to be right. Radagast the Brown: Malefor must be still on your mind. Star Swirl the Bearded: This is true, Radagast. That monster owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy, he could be used to terrible effect. Galadriel: You foretold about what greater threat aside from Malefor? Star Swirl the Bearded: King Sombra was once defeated a long time ago by Spike the Dragon. Long before he became a Unicorn and an age older then Rarity. Gandalf: I too heard that Shan-Yu and his Huns are joining forces with Kludd, Nyra and their army of Pure Ones. Star Swirl the Bearded: This is what I feared. Galadriel: (telepathically) Princess Yuna and her friends are leaving. Star Swirl the Bearded: (telepathically) Yes. Galadriel: (telepathically) You knew. Lindir: My Lord Elrond, Princess Yuna and Company, they’re gone. With the foals. Princess Yuna: If my Mama could see me now. Princess Skyla: We're on our own now and We have to keep going. Nyx: I hope Star Swirl will keep up soon. Snowdrop: He will soon, I hope. Spyro: Come on, We'll find a place to make camp for tonight. Princess Twila: Good idea. Princess Yuna: Let's go. Turbo: Now's your chance, Edmond, Go on. Prince Edmond: Ok. Princess Yuna: Doing okay, Edmond? Prince Edmond: Yeah, I'm doing great. Princess Yuna: I thought so. Princess Skyla: (laughs) Princess Yuna: What're you guys laughing at? Snowdrop: I hope you girls aren't teasing Yuna. Nyx: Sorry, We were just having fun. Trigger Happy: Hey, Guys! We found a cavern! Gill Grunt: We'll rest here for tonight. Princess Yuna: Perfect, Let's go. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225